


Brother

by devsky



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Brotherhood, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaito & Kaito; brotherhood—mereka memang bukan saudara yang akur, tapi itu yang membuat segalanya berwarna. 50 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Vocaloid**  © Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, and other companies which related on it. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 

**1/50 anak-anak; children**

 

* * *

Shion Kaito, enambelas tahun, melotot menonton video yang baru saja Akaito temukan di lemari ruang tamu. Itu video kenang-kenangan yang sengaja direkam sang ibu saat mereka masih (sangat) kecil.

[ _Kaito sayang, kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?_ ] Ibunya bertanya dari belakang kamera.

[ _Kalau syudah besal, Kaito mawu nikah cama kaka' Akaito_!]

Hening. Akaito  _shock_. Kaito lebih  _shock_. Mereka berdua sama-sama  _shock_.

"Dek, ternyata kamu dari kecil memang udah homo, ya."

Satu komentar polos yang keluar membuat Akaito dapat hadiah langsung berupa jitakan keras dari Kaito.

"GUE BUKAN HOMO!"

* * *

**2/50 kuda; horse**

* * *

"Akaito, kuda itu memang hewan herbivora. Tapi jangan dikasih makan cabe juga, mungkiiiiinnn."

* * *

**3/50 pagi; morning**

* * *

Pagi itu benar-benar pagi yang cerah dan damai.

"BAAAAANNGGG! MANDINYA CEPETAN!" Pintu kamar mandi digedor dengan sangat tidak sabaran.

"SABAR, KAI! LAGI SABUNAN!"

"PERASAAN DARI TADI SABUNAN NGGAK SELESAI-SELESAI!"

"AKU SABUNANNYA HARUS TUJUH KALI!"

"... BURUAAANN!"

* * *

**4/50 pertanyaan; question**

* * *

Semua orang tahu jika Kaito punya obsesi yang tidak sehat terhadap eskrim. Mau eskrim dalam bentuk _cone_ atau yang biasa dijual di mini market, rasa vanilla atau rasa stroberi, semuanya dimakan. Tidak ada hari yang terlewat tanpa mengonsumsi eskrim. Apa pun cuacanya; peduli amat mau panas, badai, atau hujan, hajar saja.

Sampai sekarang, Akaito masih menyimpan sebuah tanya di kepalanya; bagaimana bisa adiknya makan begitu banyak eskrim tanpa pernah punya masalah dengan amandel?

* * *

**5/50 masa depan; future**

* * *

Kaito mematung di depan laptop. Waktu seperti tidak bergerak. Dunia runtuh. Dunia terasa melambat. Dunia berhenti. Hancur. Masa depannya sudah hancur. Dia merasa kotor. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

Laptop Kaito masih menyala menampilkan laman jejaring sosialnya yang berisi foto (aib) hasil unggahan kakaknya yang paling hina.

[ Foto Kaito tertidur lelap di kamar sambil memeluk boneka Pikachu ]  
Adek gue lucu ya :D (30 minutes ago)

715 people likes this.

Akaito memang kakak kurang ajar. Beraninya dia mengunggah foto memalukan ini ke dunia maya. Kamu tidak tahu kalau itu aib, Akaito? AIB! Dasar tega kamu! Tega! Kamu kakak durhakaaaaa!

(Setelah kejadian itu, Kaito tidak pernah lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum tidur.)

* * *

 

**6/50 lega; relief**

* * *

"Bang, sekali-sekali aku di atas, dong. Masa' aku di bawah terus."

Suara Kaito yang terdengar sampai ke luar kamar membuat Nyonya Shion yang kebetulan lewat membeku di tempat. Dia mengerjap. Mulutnya menganga.

_Atas? Bawah?_ Anak-anaknya sedang bicara apa?

Dengan sigap, wanita itu segera menempelkan telinga ke pintu. Wajahnya cemas. Jantungnya melompat-lompat seperti kodok.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba minta di atas? Bukannya lebih enak di bawah?" Suara Akaito yang terdengar tidak-seperti-biasa makin membuat kadar keambiguan bertambah.

_Bawah? ENAK? Mereka sedang ngomongin apa?_

"Panas, Bang. Sesak. Aku di atas, ya?"

"Tidak mau. Kamu biasa di bawah ya di bawah."

"Ayolah. Satu malam saja. Besok-besok kamu di atas lagi."

Mata Nyonya Shion makin terbelalak. Tak percaya. Tidak. Anak-anaknya tidak mungkin menyimpang.

"Aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau."

"Pelit banget, Bang!"

"Bodo."

Kemudian terdengar suara derit kasur yang bergerak-gerak liar. Nyonya Shion makin was-was.

"H-hei, Kai! Jangan bergerak-gerak—a-akh!"

"Aku mau di atas!"

"Tapi kamu jangan—h-hei, sudah kubilang jangan seperti itu! Nanti aku bisa—akh! HENTIKAN!"

GAWAT!

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

BRAK!

"HUBUNGAN SEDARAH ITU DILARANG AGAMA—"

Mata kedua anak menatap sang ibu yang main dobrak pintu dengan bingung. Ibunya terhenyak.

Di dalam kamar, Kaito sedang memegang salah satu pilar kayu yang menyokong tempat tidur bertingkat di mana di bagian atasnya merupakan tempat tidur bagi Akaito.

"Mama ngapain?" Kaito bertanya. Polos.

"L-loh, kalian sendiri lagi ngapain?"

"Anak ini,"—Akaito menunjuk Kaito dari tempat tidurnya—"minta tukar tempat tidur."

"Oohh..." Ibunya menghela napas lega. _Kirain..._

* * *

**7/50 simpati; sympathy**

* * *

"Bang." Kaito menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur. Siang itu kamar Akaito penuh dengan nuansa cengeng yang parah karena Akaito juga memutar lagu-lagu galau dari Tragis-FM.

Satu kesimpulan; Akaito sedang galau.

"Bang, kamu ada masalah lagi sama Neru?"

Tak ada respon. Namun diam serta bekas merah di pipi kanan kakaknya sudah cukup jadi jawaban. Akaito sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya, atau yang lebih parah; putus.

Kaito menghela napas. Miris melihat kakaknya yang _playboy_ jadi galau. Memang selama ini Kaito kadang kesal sekali sama kelakuan Akaito, tapi kalau melihat kakaknya sedih begini ... tentu saja (sebagai adik) dia juga punya rasa simpati dan terdorong untuk menghibur.

"Sudahlah. Itu namanya belum jodoh. Tidak perlu ditangisi."

Tak ada respon.

"Heh, sejak kapan kakakku jadi cengeng begini, sih."

Akaito menoleh. Tersenyum tipis. Dia menghargai usaha adiknya. "Makasih hiburannya, Kai."

"Itu yang namanya saudara, kan?"

Mereka tersenyum.

* * *

 

**8/50 jumlah**

* * *

"Kai, satu ditambah satu berapa?"

"Dua-lah"

"Salah. Yang betul itu, satu."

"Kok bisa?"

"Soalnya, satu cinta aku ditambah satu cinta kamu sama dengan satu cinta kita."

"..."

* * *

 

**9/50 hadiah; gift**

* * *

Kaito menatap sebuah benda penuh warna berukuran 27x20cm di hadapannya dengan hina. Itu majalah. Dengan foto gadis seksi berpakaian mini (Kaito bahkan ragu benda itu bisa disebut pakaian) di bagian  _cover_. Majalah porno, lebih tepatnya.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahun kamu, Dek. Kamu senang, kan?" Akaito tersenyum. Mesum.

Harusnya sejak awal Kaito tahu kakaknya tidak akan pernah memberi hadiah yang 'wajar'.

* * *

**10/50 ingat/remember**

* * *

Di hari-hari tertentu, Kaito sering termenung sambil mengingat masa-masa yang telah lalu. Masa kecilnya begitu indah. Dengan Akaito mengisi tiap jengkal waktunya. Mereka tertawa, menangis, dan bermain bersama. Kaito ingat dulu kakaknya begitu baik dan perhatian. Sangat baik, sampai Kaito menjadikannya sebagai panutan. Dia tersenyum. Itu masa-masa yang indah.

Kaito melirik kakaknya yang sekarang.

Akaito berdiri di depan cermin. Berpose macam-macam. Bicara pada pantulan diri di cermin. Mengucapkan sederet pujian yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri ("Hai, ganteng." Dia berganti pose. Jemari masih menata rambut. Dia kembali bicara pada pantulan diri di cermin. "Sudah kuduga, Akaito, kamu itu makhluk paling ganteng sejagad! Ganteng dari kanan sampai kiri, atas-bawah, depan-belakang. Pokoknya ganteng kamu nggak ada ujungnya. Siwon sama Jaejoong aja lewat sama kamu.")

Kaito membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berulang kali. Menyesal karena pernah menjadikan makhluk nista itu sebagai panutan hidup.

"AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH DIRIKU YANG DULUUUUU!"

* * *

**11/50 tantangan/challenge**

* * *

"Bang, aku punya tantangan buat kamu."

"Apa? Jangan susah-susah."

"Tenang. Gampang, kok. Tantangannya cuma satu: jauhi cermin selama satu jam."

"Wah, nggak kuat, Dek. Muka abangmu ini terlalu ngangenin."

* * *

**12/50 pembohong/liar**

* * *

Kaito adalah pembohong paling buruk sedunia.

"Dek, mau kemana kamu malam-malam?"

"Ada panti jompo kebakaran, Bang. Aku yang kebetulan baru masuk eskul Palang Merah dapat tugas mengevakuasi penghuni panti ke diskotik."

* * *

 

**13/50 sembunyi/hide**

* * *

Di mata orang banyak, Akaito dan Kaito adalah dua saudara yang paling tidak akur.

Setiap hari, ada saja hal-hal yang diributkan. Indomie, remote tv, kamar mandi, semua bisa jadi bahan masalah. Tidak ada kata sayang-sayangan, puji-pujian, atau peluk-pelukan yang mewarnai hari-hari mereka. Pengecualian bagi Akaito, itu pun dia lebih senang memuji pantulan dirinya di cermin ketimbang sang adik.

Meski begitu, jika ada yang mau melihat lebih dalam, sebenarnya ikatan persaudaraan mereka lebih kuat dari milik siapa pun.

Di balik kalimat, "Bang, kalau diperhatiin, ternyata muka kamu homo banget," sebenarnya ada perhatian seorang adik yang tersembunyi rapi.

Di balik kalimat, "Kai, matamu minta dicolok gergaji mesin?" sebenarnya ada rasa gemas seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Yah, hanya saja mereka terlalu  _tsundere_  untuk mengakuinya.

* * *

**14/50 harapan/wish**

* * *

Akaito menatap sang adik yang kembali tertidur tak lama setelah sempat membuka mata beberapa saat lalu. Pengaruh obat memang tak pernah membiarkannya bangun terlalu lama. Mata Kaito seperti dipaksa untuk terus memejamkan mata dan adiknya itu sama sekali tak punya daya untuk melawan, karena tubuhnya benar-benar butuh tidur.

Akaito menghela napas panjang. Memperhatikan selang infus yang menancap kuat di lengan kiri Kaito membuatnya merinding—ngeri dan tak tega di saat yang bersamaan.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Kai."

* * *

**15/50 dingin/cold**

* * *

Musim dingin datang bersama rintik kapas putih yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Di ruang tamu, Akaito dan Kaito duduk dan berbagi syal.

* * *

**16/50 hilang/lost**

* * *

Kaito selalu benci jika harus pergi dengan Akaito. Terutama ke tempat yang ramai seperti mall.

Bukannya dia malu atau apa. Tapi karena Akaito selalu menghilang entah kemana setiap dia mengalihkan pandangan ke objek lain. Dan saat Kaito hendak melaporkan kasus hilangnya Akaito ke ruang informasi, sudah ada pengumuman lebih dulu dari sana dengan bunyi: "Kepada Tuan Shion Kaito, 16 tahun, dimohon untuk segera datang ke ruang informasi karena kakak Anda, Shion Akaito, telah menunggu. Terima kasih."

Di saat seperti itu, Kaito cuma bisa garuk-garuk aspal. Padahal yang hilang itu Akaito, kenapa ujungnya malah Kaito yang seperti anak hilang?

* * *

**17/50 panggung/stage**

* * *

"Amboi~ cantiknya adikku!"

Akaito berteriak heboh kala Kaito naik panggung mengenakan kostum Cinderella.

* * *

**18/50 ilusi/illution**

* * *

"Kaito, memangnya Akaito benar-benar kakak kandung kamu?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kok, gantengan dia, ya?"

"Itu ilusi optik."

* * *

**19/50 salah/wrong**

* * *

"Akaito emang bener-bener kampret. Gue minta ambilin pengaman itu maksudnya: HELM sama JAKET, bukannya KONDOM! Mau ngapain juga naik motor bawa-bawa kondom?!"

* * *

**20/50 panas/hot**

* * *

"Aduh! Panas banget sih!" Kaito berguling di lantai.

"Maaf ya, Kai. Ini gara-gara Kakak."

"Loh?"—menoleh—"Apa hubungannya?"

"Cuaca panas ini pasti gara-gara aku yang terlalu _hot_!"

"... Uh."

* * *

 

**21/50 pilihan/choice**

* * *

"Ada sebuah koper besar berisi uang hampir jatuh ke jurang. Di saat bersamaan, Akaito terjebak di tengah kumpulan serigala liar dan terancam dicabik-cabik. Mana yang kamu pilih—selamatkan uangnya, atau Akaito?"

"Uangnya!"

* * *

**22/50 pulau/island**

* * *

Bukannya Akaito tidak senang adiknya tidur di kamarnya.

Tapi, bisa tidak sih Kaito tidak ngiler di bantalnya?

* * *

**23/50 kangen/miss**

* * *

Akaito: gimana rasanya ditinggal sendirian di rumah, Kai?

S_Kaito: biasa aja.

Akaito: pasti kamu kangen berat ya sama abang?

S_Kaito: pede lu, nyet!

* * *

 

**24/50 bintang/star**

* * *

Dia memejamkan mata. Memanjatkan permohonan saat melihat secercah cahaya putih bergerak cepat di tengah gulita langit. Bintang jatuh.

"Kamu minta apa, Kai?" Akaito bertanya. Penasaran.

"Aku minta supaya kamu berhenti mengoleksi majalah porno dan cepet tobat, Bang."

* * *

**25/50 panggilan/call**

* * *

Petir menyambar dan kilat seolah saling berlomba pamer cahaya singkat. Badai besar datang.

Di ruang tamu, dia duduk meringkuk. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel yang menyala dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Kami tidak bisa pulang sekarang, badainya terlalu besar." Di ujung sambungan, ada suara kakaknya. Samar-samar, suaranya terdengar sedikit panik. "Pastikan pintu dan semua jendela rumah terkunci ya, Kai."

Bibir Kaito sedikit bergetar. Ada apa dengan nada khawatir itu? Apa kakaknya baru saja menonton breaking news yang membawakan berita heboh tentang seorang psikopat yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa?

Ya, seorang psikopat tengah berlari bebas. Di suatu tempat. Di luar sana. Dia menenteng pisau dan siap mencincang siapapun yang ditemuinya.

"Kai," suara kakaknya kembali terdengar dari ujung sambungan. "Jangan pergi ke mana-mana sampai aku, Ayah, atau Ibu sampai di rumah, oke?"

Petir menyambar keras sebelum Kaito sempat menjawab. Listrik mati bersama sambungan telpon yang terputus.

Sinyal sambungan menghilang.

Percakapan terputus.

* * *

**26/50**   **report/laporan**

* * *

Ini adalah apa yang dikatakan Kaito ketika Akita Neru, pacar Akaito, berkunjung ke rumah.

"Kak Neru, kok mau sih pacaran sama Abang Akaito? Dia 'kan mesum."

Satu minggu kemudian, Akaito dan Neru putus.

.

.

.

Ini adalah apa yang dikatakan Akaito ketika Hatsune Miku, pacar Kaito, berkunjung ke rumah.

"Miku- _chan_ , kok mau sih pacaran sama Kaito? Dia 'kan masih suka ngompol, loh!"

Lima menit kemudian, Kaito dan Miku putus.

* * *

 

**27/50 red/merah**

* * *

"Merah itu warna paling keren. Alasannya mudah; karena warnanya sama dengan bunga mawar."

"Mawar itu 'kan korban perkosaan yang sering muncul di koran, Bang."

"…"

* * *

 

**28/50 triangle/segitiga**

* * *

"Aku suka Meiko."

Gerakan tangan Akaito berhenti di tengah-tengah. Dia tercekat, tak mampu mencari kata di tengah kekagetan luar biasa.

Adiknya baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sakine Meiko—teman sepermainan mereka sejak kecil, sekaligus gadis yang kerap mengisi bagian terpenting dalam dirinya. Kaito dan Akaito menyukai orang yang sama.

Hening. Suasana di antara mereka mendadak kaku. Kaito bersandar di dinding, bersidekap. Dia masih menunggu respon dari sang kakak. Setelah sekian lama mematung, Akaito pun akhirnya bicara.

"Benarkah?" dia mengatur suara agar terdengar normal. Tidak bagus. Suaranya bergetar. "Kalau begitu…. Bagus—maksudku, kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil. Jadi, kupikir itu wajar."

Kaito tak merespon. Akaito membuka pintu kulkas. Mengambil kaleng  _soft drink_ yang tempo hari ia simpan. Tindakan defensif, tentu saja.

"Jadi," Akaito bersandar di konter, bibir memasang senyum, "kau sudah bilang padanya?"

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ditolak."

Akaito menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang sudah menyukai orang lain."

"O-oh…," Akaito menggaruk tengkuk, mau tak mau ikut merasa simpati. "Dan Meiko bilang padamu siapa orang yang ia suka?"

"Ya." Kaito menghela napas. "Aku bertanya. Dan dia menjawabnya."

"Kalau begitu…. Siapa?"

" _Kau._ "

* * *

 

**29/50 memo/memo**

* * *

 

**Untuk: Kaito**

SEGERA JUAL JIWAMU PADA IBLIS DAN GANTI MAJALAH KOLEKSI BERHARGAKU YANG SORE TADI KAU ROBEK!

PS: AKU AKAN BAKAR SEMUA KOLEKSI  _BOXER_  PIKACHU-MU KALAU KAU TIDAK SEGERA MENGGANTINYA!

Tertanda,

Kakak yang terdzalimi, Akaito

* * *

 

**30/50 sick/sakit**

* * *

Ada waktu di mana Kaito kecil mendapati ruang keluarga sepi.

Saat kaki-kakinya mengambil langkah hati-hati ke kamar Akaito, yang ada di lantai atas, dia menemukan kakaknya berbaring di atas kasur dengan tumpukan selimut. Dahinya penuh bulir keringat sementara uap putih keluar-masuk, terus, bersama napasnya yang berat. Ibu duduk di samping tempat tidur, dengan telaten memasukkan kain ke dalam wadah berisi air untuk diletakkan kembali ke dahi Akaito.

Dan Kaito tahu satu hal; kakaknya sedang sakit.

* * *

**31/50 deny/menolak**

* * *

Kaito tidak rindu pada kakaknya.

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Dia justru senang saat kakaknya pergi sementara untuk kuliah di Osaka. Dia senang. Tak perlu lagi bertemu dengan orang narsis yang cabul itu. Tidak perlu mendengar ocehannya yang tidak masuk akal. Tidak perlu berebut Indomie, atau kamar mandi, atau televisi lagi. Tidak akan ada yang mengomentari cara berpakaiannya lagi. Tidak ada yang meledeknya lagi. Tidak ada lagi….

Yah. Ini lebih baik. Rumah jadi terasa jauh lebih lega. Dan indah. Dan tenang…. Sepi. Rumahnya terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran kakaknya. Sangat sepi….

* * *

 

**32/50 drama/drama**

* * *

"Jadi," Akaito menatap adiknya dengan seringai jelek, bermaksud mengejek, "kudengar kau dapat peran Cinderella  **lagi** di pentas drama sekolah."

Dan Kaito menyumpahi kecerobohan Mikuo yang lupa memisahkan peran laki-laki dan perempuan di dalam kertas kocokan.

* * *

 

**33/50 acquaintance/kenalan**

* * *

 

"Nakatani Gumi, 'kan?"

Gadis yang sedang berada di depan rak makanan kecil menoleh ke arah Akaito. Mata buka-tutup, tanda bingung. "Ya. Siapa?"

"Akaito. Masih ingat?"

"Akaito…?"

Tertawa kecil. "Ingat Kaito, teman sekelas Nakatani- _san_  waktu kelas 4 SD? Aku kakaknya."

Berpikir sejenak. Plok. Gumi menepuk tangan sekali. Ingatannya kembali. "OH! Kaito! Yang dulu celananya suka digantung di tiang bendera sama kakak kelas, 'kan?"

"…"

Akaito kicep dengan  _memory_  kurang berwibawa tentang adiknya yang membekas dalam di ingatan Gumi. Mendadak suasana berubah  _awkward_. Demi, deh. Nggak ada kenangan yang lebih bagus selain jadi target  _bully_ senior apa?

Sekarang Akaito harus jawab apa? Masa dia jawab; "Iya, aku kakaknya Kaito yang celananya dulu suka digantung di tiang bendera sama kakak kelas! Sebenarnya yang waktu itu mengusulkan untuk mengerjai Kaito aku sendiri, loh. Habisnya, kupikir dia kurang terkenal di sekolah. Kalau ini  _game_ , bisa dibilang aku ini  _big_ boss-nya. Aku tidak menyangka Kaito benar-benar jadi terkenal karena perbuatan nakalku—bahkan sampai sekarang kau masih mengingatnya. Hahaha!"

Kalau Gumi sampai ketemu Kaito kemudian mengadu, bisa-bisa Akaito dibakar hidup-hidup.

Jadi, Akaito memilih opsi paling aman dan tidak bertanggung jawab—membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil berkata;

"Maaf. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ternyata anak tunggal. Permisi."

Kemudian Akaito balik kanan bubar jalan. Dia tidak pernah kembali.

* * *

 

**34/50 game/permainan**

* * *

 

"Flappy Bird itu  _game_  setan. Buktinya skor tertinggiku cuma 18!"

* * *

 

**35/50 rain/hujan**

* * *

 

"Kai, maafin Abang." Suaranya terdengar serak, bercampur rasa bersalah.

Di hadapannya, sang adik menunduk. Sang adik menangis. Terisak. Bahunya bergetar.

Tangannya berusaha meraih, tapi ditepis yang bersangkutan.

"… Abang tega…."

JEDER!

Petir menyambar. Hujan tumpah dari langit. Turun dengan deras. Di tempatnya berdiri, Akaito tercekat.

"Kai, Abang—Abang khilaf—"

"Abang tega!"

Tega. Kata itu meluncur mulus bagai panah. Menancap tepat di jantung. Membuat Akaito sesak napas untuk sesaat.

"Kai," dia berusaha merangkai kata, "Abang…. Abang minta maaf—"

"Mana bisa!" Membentak. "Abang sudah makan  **Indomie rasa rendang** yang terakhir! Bungkus terakhir! Sekarang aku bakal mati kelaparan!"

* * *

 

**36/50 tired/lelah**

* * *

 

Orang bilang, hidup Kaito warna-warni seperti pelangi.

Ayah dan ibunya baik serta perhatian. Kakak laki-lakinya teramat pengertian. Tapi dikelilingi orang-orang menyenangkan tak selalu jadi jaminan kebahagiaan. Ada kalanya Kaito lelah—hidupnya tak selalu mulus, tahu.

Ayahnya baik, tapi kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan. Ibunya perhatian, tapi kadang bisa begitu mengerikan. Kakaknya pengertian, tapi narsisnya tak tertahankan.

Meski begitu, mereka tetap saja keluarganya, 'kan?

* * *

 

**37/50 victim/korban**

* * *

 

Kaito menatap wajah teman-temannya—Mikuo, Gakupo, Gumiya, dan Yuuma—bergantian. Semuanya tampang kriminal dan berpotensi jadi teroris di masa depan.

"Jadi, siapa di antara kalian yang memajang foto memalukanku di mading?"

Sebuah foto teracung. Di sana ada Kaito. Berpakaian  _maid_ penuh renda-renda. Melirik saja sudah bikin gatal-gatal.

Mereka semua tahu foto itu. Di luar kepala malah. Karena memang mereka yang memaksa Kaito berpakaian memalukan seperti itu. Hukuman kalah main Uno. Gakupo yang punya usul. Mikuo menyumbang kostum. Yuuma sebagai juru potret. Gumiya jadi tim hore.

"Tapi ingat! Cuma untuk konsumsi pribadi, loh!"

"Sip!"

Tapi sekarang foto aib itu menyebar. Salah siapa ini?

Semua mata saling lirik. Kening berkerut. Setelah sekian lama bungkam, Gumiya akhirnya berani buka suara.

"Bukan aku, Kai. Sumpah!"

"Aku juga bukan. Yuuma kali."

"Heh! Sembarangan kamu, Mikuo! Sumpah bukan aku! Gakupo, tuh! Biasanya juga dia!"

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Meja dibanting. Kaito murka. "Kubunuh kalian semua!"

"HIIIIIIIII!"

"Ampun!"

Di depan pintu kelas adiknya, Akaito mematung mendengar betapa murka Kaito. Dia kemudian berbalik pergi. Tidak jadi minta maaf sudah memasang foto memalukan Kaito di mading. Takut dihajar.

* * *

 

**38/50 hair/rambut**

* * *

 

Kaito kecil adalah anak yang suka bertanya.

"Kak, kenapa hujan bisa turun?"

"Karena langit sedang sedih."

"Kenapa ada kilat?"

"Itu artinya Tuhan sedang mengambil gambar kita."

"Kenapa warna rambut kita berbeda?"

"…"

"Kita saudara. Harusnya warna rambut kita sama, 'kan?"

Akaito tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berlari dari kamar, meninggalkan Kaito duduk menggenggam selimut. Menit-menit berjalan, dan Kaito menguap oleh kantuk. Saat matanya hendak menutup, Akaito kembali. Senyum terkembang. Rambutnya yang merah tampak kotor oleh krayon biru.

Kaito mengerjap.

"Lihat? Sekarang rambut Kakak warnanya sudah sama dengan Kaito!"

* * *

 

**39/50 breakfast/sarapan**

* * *

 

"CIIAAAT! JURUS BANGAU TERBANG TAK BERSAYAP!"

"JURUS MACAN MENERKAM NAGA!"

Pagi itu Akaito dan Kaito adu kungfu berebut satu-satunya roti di meja makan.

* * *

 

**40/50 comfort/hibur**

* * *

 

Saat tim Kaito kalah di semi final, berbeda dengan orang-orang yang sibuk menatap simpati, Akaito justru tak mengatakan apa pun pada adiknya. Dia hanya menunggu lalu menghampiri Kaito di  _bench—_ masih duduk meski seluruh pemain telah hengkang dan penonton menghilang bersama  _euphoria_  mereka.

Akaito tak akan mengatakan apa pun; tidak menanyakan keadaan adiknya ataupun menghibur dengan kalimat tak berguna semacam, "Jangan menyerah," yang terdengar memuakkan. Dia hanya akan menghampiri Kaito kemudian menepuk ringan kepala biru itu.

"Mau sampai kapan duduk di sini, bego?" Akaito berpaling. "Cepat pulang."

* * *

 

**41/50 wait/menunggu**

* * *

"Kakak kapan pulang?" Kaito kecil menarik rok sang ibu. Bertanya tentang kepulangan Akaito yang sedang pergi darmawisata.

* * *

 

**42/50 welcome/selamat datang**

* * *

 

"Aku pulang!"

"Akaito, akhirnya kau pulang, juga!" Ibunya terlihat sangat senang.

"Bagaimana dengan Kanagawa?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk, Yah!" Mata mereka bertemu. "Oh, Kai! Apa kabar—eh, matamu kenapa?"

Sial. Kenapa matanya panas di saat begini. Kenapa.

"Tidak apa-apa." Berbalik. Usap dengan punggung tangan.

Tidak. Dia tidak menangis. Ini hanya kelilipan. Dia tidak senang kakaknya kembali. Dia tidak rindu kakaknya. Tidak sama sekali….

"Kai—"

"…  _Okaeri_."

"Eh?"

" _Okaeri, Onii-chan…."_

* * *

**43/50 forest/hutan**

* * *

 

Kapok tersesat, mereka tidak pernah mau pergi ke hutan lagi.

* * *

 

**44/50 description/deskripsi**

* * *

 

Ada satu kata yang bisa Akaito deskripsikan untuk dirinya sendiri.

 

Iga.

 

"Ih, ganteng!"

 

(Kemudian Kaito cacingan di tempat.)

 

* * *

 

**45/50 birthday/ulang tahun**

* * *

 

"Bang, selamat ulang tahun. Cepet tobat, ya!"

Akaito menerima majalah Hidayah  _limited stock_ dari adiknya.

* * *

 

**46/50 pregnant/hamil**

* * *

 

Waktu Kaito masih dalam kandungan, Akaito selalu menyuruh ibunya cepat-cepat melahirkan.

Setelah Kaito lahir dan tumbuh besar, Akaito berharap ibunya mau mengembalikan adiknya ke dalam kandungan.

* * *

 

**47/50 blood/darah**

* * *

 

Kaito bisa mencium bau darah di dalam kamar itu.

Pintu terbuka dan ia bisa melihat mayat teman-temannya memenuhi visi. Usus dan mata berceceran. Tangan dan badan terpisah. Leher-leher buntung tanpa kepala. Di sudut, seorang pembunuh psikopat menatapnya penuh  _terror_. Matanya merah, menyala terang di kegelapan.

"Giliranmu, Kai…."

* * *

 

**48/50 hypocrite/hipokrit**

* * *

 

"Dasar Abang bego! Pergi jauh-jauh sana!"

"Aku bisa sendiri, kok. Nggak perlu bantuan Abang!"

Dan ketika tubuh itu terlelap dalam peti kayu, Kaito tidak bisa mengelak ia benar-benar— _benar-benar—_ membutuhkan kakaknya.

* * *

 

**49/50 valentine/valentine**

* * *

 

"Aku sih, pantang merayakan hari valentine, Bang. Karena kasih sayang bukan hanya ditunjukkan di satu hari tertentu saja."

"Jomblo, ya?"

Kemudian Akaito diselepet karet.

* * *

 

**50/50 brother/saudara laki-laki**

* * *

 

Sebagai saudara kandung, Akaito dan Kaito sangat bertolakbelakang.

Akaito suka merah, Kaito cinta biru.

Akaito pendukung Barcelona, Kaito fanatik Real Madrid.

Akaito pemuja makanan pedas, Kaito maniak es krim.

Akaito narsis tiada tara, Kaito skeptis luar biasa.

Akaito suka mem- _bully_ , Kaito selalu jadi target  _bully_.

Tapi urusan menuntut uang jajan jadi lebih tinggi, mereka kompak tak tertandingi.

* * *

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
